


Make It Better

by Feriku



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: 2 percent angst 98 percent kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feriku/pseuds/Feriku
Summary: The medik has come and gone, but Wylan's memory of the pain remains. Jesper recommends kisses to make it better.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180





	Make It Better

Wylan opened one of the bedroom doors cautiously, as if he might be told he couldn’t, then reminded himself that the mansion was _his_ now and opened it more firmly. It was a guest bedroom, since the thought of taking over his father’s room so soon made his skin crawl and returning to his own room would bring back too many bad memories.

“How’s this?” he asked Jesper.

“Anywhere you are is good enough for me,” the other boy said with a wink.

Wylan blushed and led him inside. Night had fallen, and the whole house was quiet. With the medik having taken care of his injuries, he was fit to give Jesper that down payment, even though he was still a little unsure of what he’d do or how to do it.

The memory of the bruises he’d sustained ghosted over him with phantom pain, and he winced.

“Merchling?” Jesper was immediately all solicitous concern. “Are you okay? Should I go get the medik?”

“I’m fine,” Wylan said. “Nothing hurts anymore.” He hesitated.

“But…?”

“Just thinking about it… it…”

It seemed silly, but he could swear he felt the memory of an ache in his healed ribs and stinging pain across his face. And despite his resolve not to dwell on his father’s opinions of him anymore, it was hard to let go entirely whenever that pain came back. Although it was Anika and Keeg who did it, it was his father who gave the order, and he hadn’t known they were on Wylan’s side. He’d _wanted_ to hurt him.

“Still feels like it hurts?” Jesper asked gently.

Wylan nodded. In more ways than one.

“What if I kiss it and make it better?” Jesper’s gaze raked over Wylan, and he smirked. “Of course, I’d have to kiss every part that was hurt, just to make sure all the pain was gone.”

“Of course,” Wylan said with a laugh. He considered it for a moment with a flush of anticipation, then nodded. “Okay. Kiss it and make it better.”

Jesper nodded toward the bed and held out his hand.

A little nervous, but excited, Wylan let Jesper lead him to the bed. He took off his shoes and settled onto the mattress. Jesper did the same and looked him over for a moment before leaning in close.

“Let me see…” He pushed Wylan’s curls away from his face with warm, gentle fingers. “I seem to remember some cuts here”—he kissed Wylan’s cheek—“and here”—light kisses along his jawbone—“and here.” His mouth went to Wylan’s.

As soon as their lips touched, Wylan reached up and pulled him closer for a deeper, longer kiss.

Jesper whistled when they separated. “You _must_ be feeling better.”

Wylan blushed.

“Now, where else needs my attention?” Jesper asked with a teasing smile.

“Ribs,” Wylan said, as the remembered pain flitted through him again. “Probably most of my upper body.”

“Then the shirt has to come off, merchling.”

He unbuttoned his shirt shyly and fumbled until he managed to remove it and toss it awkwardly to the side. His heart was hammering so hard he could barely breathe. He shivered at the sudden air against his skin—and then flushed with a surge of heat as he caught the appreciative look Jesper was giving his bared chest and stomach.

His amorous gaze gave way to more kisses, first along his shoulders, then down onto his chest. Jesper soon grew bolder, with open-mouthed kisses and fleeting brushes of his tongue. Wylan shivered again, this because he’d never felt so good in his life, and suddenly it pierced into his thoughts like poison that he wasn’t supposed to feel so good, not _him_ , not Wylan Van Eck who couldn’t even read and would never be wanted by anyone—

“Jes—” The sudden anxiety made him cry out, his sudden fear that all of this was temporary and would only last until the other boy inevitably got tired of him.

Jesper lifted his head immediately, eyes filled with concern. “Is this too much? Do you want me to stop?”

The warmth and love in his voice ground Wylan’s fears into dust. Jesper wanted to stay with him. He wanted to be with him. This didn’t have to be temporary.

And, Wylan reminded himself, he wasn’t stupid and Jesper would read to him and everything was going to be fine.

“I don’t want you to stop,” he said, “I just wanted to thank you. For staying with me.”

Jesper grinned. “Merchling, they’d have to drag me out of here to make me leave.”

He sounded so sincere. Wylan felt again the deep trust he had in Jesper that he’d once thought he’d never feel for anyone. It cast away those lingering doubts on the wind. “Go on then,” he said, despite his cheeks heating. “There are still more spots to kiss.”

As Jesper’s mouth brushed Wylan’s skin and sent another jolt of excitement through him, he closed his eyes and relaxed against the pillows. Maybe none of this was temporary. Maybe… this was how life would be from now on.

#

Jesper savored the warmth of Wylan’s skin beneath his mouth as he left a long kiss on his chest and continued working his way across. His scent and feel were intoxicating. Jesper wanted to kiss him all day long, every inch of him.

The sight of how bloodied and bruised Wylan had been still haunted a corner of Jesper’s thoughts. He never wanted to see Wylan like that again. As fun as this little game was, he was glad there weren’t too many more spots that “needed” to be kissed.

He grazed his teeth lightly against Wylan’s skin, reveling in the way the other boy’s breath quickened.

They’d made it. They were alive. And together. Their lives were going to be different from here on out. He kissed Wylan furiously, almost in a frenzy, wanting to please him and claim him all at once.

Wylan let out a quiet moan and wriggled under his attentions.

Whatever had happened a moment ago—and Jesper still wasn’t sure what had prompted his merchling to stop him so suddenly only to thank him for sticking around—it must have been more significant than it seemed. A marked change had come over Wylan since that exchange.

Earlier, he’d been visibly nervous and a little too tense for Jesper’s liking. It had given him the uneasy feeling that Wylan was worried he wouldn’t please him.

As if that was possible. Jesper kissed his way down Wylan’s ribcage, nearly overwhelmed by the touch of his skin and the sounds he was making and the sheer amazing marvel that innocent, blushing Wylan Van Sunshine had his shirt off and his body available just for Jesper.

Because he’d relaxed after that conversation. He lay against the pillows now like he didn’t have a care in the world, sighing with each new kiss and caress and—giggling? Jesper kissed his stomach again, and Wylan squirmed with another barely-restrained giggle. Oh, having a laughing, blushing Wylan partly underneath him was a treat Jesper hadn’t considered.

“Have I run out of parts that were injured?” he finally asked, even though the last thing he wanted to do was to stop.

“No,” Wylan said.

Jesper raised his eyebrows and propped himself up on his hands to look at Wylan. “Really? What did I miss?”

The other boy’s eyes remained closed. “Must be something.”

He grinned. “You just want me to keep kissing you.”

A bright blush colored Wylan’s cheeks.

“Admit it, merchling.”

His eyes opened, but he still didn’t speak.

Jesper shifted forward until his lips were right by Wylan’s ear. “Admit it, merchling, or it’ll mean no more kisses for you tonight.”

“Ah!” Wylan sat straight up, eyes wide, as if genuinely alarmed by the threat. “I admit it, I admit it, I want you to kiss me!”

Jesper laughed. “Funny, merchling, that’s exactly what I want, too.”

Maybe it was a little mean to threaten him with a lack of kisses—but there were surely plenty of sensitive spots Jesper had yet to find that would make up for it.

#

Later that night, Jesper lay curled up alongside Wylan, arms around him to hold him close. “Well,” he said, “how did I do? Did my kisses make it better?”

“You always make everything better,” Wylan said, and lifted his head to kiss Jesper again.


End file.
